Džeraja
Džeraja '(自来也, ''Jiraiya) je jedan od Konohinih Legendarnih Sanina. On je bio poznat i kao Žablji Mudrac (蝦蟇仙人, Gama Sennin, Toad Sage), zbog svoje velike sklonosti prema žabama. Poznat je i kao pustinjak i perveznjak izuzetnih sposobnosti. Putovao je svetom u potrazi za znanjem koje bi pomoglo njegove prijatelje i pisao je različite romane. Trenirao je mnoge velike šinobije: Nagata Uzumakija (korinsika Rinegana), Minata Namikazea (Četvrtog Hokagea) i Naruta Uzumakija (Sedmog Hokagea). Pozadina Kao dete, Džeraja, Oročimaru i Cunade su bili učenici Trećeg Hokagea. Džeraja i njegov tim bili su jako slični Timu 7, a Džeraja je najsličniji Narutu, jer je nespretan i bezobrazan. Pokušavao je da inpresionira Cunade, međutim samo se sve više brukao. U nekom trenutku, Džeraja je otkrio prebivalište žaba. To se desilo dok je još uvek bio učenik Trećeg Hokagea. Hiruzen (Treći Hokage) je želeo da inpresionira Džeraju tehnikom prizivanja i tako ga motiviše da trenira napornije. Džeraja je počeo da trenira i na kraju je iskoristio ovu tehniku, međutim nije potpisao ugovor ni sa jednom vrstom koju bi prizivao pa je Džeraja obrnuto prizvan i tako je dospeo na Planinu Mijabaku. Tamo je počeo da trenira i tu je i naučio Sendžicu. Nakon što je Hiruzen prekinuo da ga trenira, Džeraja je proputovao svet, baš kao što je i prorekao Veliki Žablji Mudrac rekavši da će Džerajin učenik doneti velike promene u svetu, i da će Džeraja odlučiti da li će njegov učenik spasiti ili uništiti svet. Tokom Drugog Svetskog Šinobi Rata, Džeraja, Oročimaru i Cunade su ponovo zajedno i bore se protiv Hanza, vođe Sela Kiše. Hanzo se toliko fascinirao njihovim sposobnostima, da im je poštedeo život i nazvao ih "Legendarnim Saninima" (Legendary Three Ninja, 伝説の三忍, Densetsu no Sannin). Nakon bitke Džeraja i njegovi saborci nailaze na troje siročadi iz Sela Kiše. Oročimaru predlaže da ih ubiju i skrate im muke, ali Džeraja ostaje sa njima i odlučuje da ih poduči Nindžicuom da mogu da se brane. Tokom vremena provedenih sa njima Džeraja je, inspirisan Nagatom, napisao knjigu i saznao je da Nagato ima Rinegan. Kasnije, tokom rata, je dobio pismo da su ova deca poginula. Džeraja je kasnije postao učitelj Minata Namikazea i još dvojice nepoznatih genina. Džeraja je posebno bio zainteresovan za Minata i dodatno ga je trenirao, naučio ga je da koristi Sendžicu i Tehniku Prizivanja. Jednom je i rekao Minatu za proročanstvo Velikog Žabljeg Mudraca, verujući da je Minato "dete proročanstva". Kasnije, Džeraja je napisao knjigu "Priča o potpuno hrabrom Šinobiju". Minato, sada Četvrti Hokage (Džeraja je odbio poziciju nakon što je Oročimaru isključen), je pohvalio Džeraju rekavši da glavni protagonista mnogo podseća na Džeraju. Tada je Minato otkrio da on i Kušina, koja je tada bila trudna, žele tako da podignu svoje dete i zato su mu dali ime Naruto, po glavnom liku iz knjige. Džeraja je u šali rekao da to znači da mu je Naruto kumče i pitao da li su sigurni da tako žele da nazovu svoje dete. Minato mu odgovara da je Džeraja dobar primer za svakoga i da ne može da zamisli boljeg šinobija od njega. Godinama kasnije, kada je Oročimaru kada je izdao i napustio selo, Džeraja je pokušao da ga ubedi da se vrati (slično kao kada je Naruto pokušao da vrati Saskea). Oročimaru je odbio i napao Džeraju. Dok je pokušavao da shvati zašto je Oročimaru pobegao, Džeraja je shvatio da Oročimaru ne namerava da se vrati. Smatrajući sebe odgovornim za Oročimaruovo napuštanje sela, on je napustio selo kako bi pratio korake koje vuče Oročimaru i Akacki organizacija, a kasnije se Oročimaru pridružio Akackiju. On je odbio ponovo poziciju Hokagea, smatrajući da je važnije da prati Akacki i prikuplja informacije o njima. Ličnost Džeraja, u pojedinim situcijama, ima veće borbene vrline nego mnogi Kagei i ume da bude jako inteligentan. Takođe, kao i Naruto, Džeraja nekad ispadne budala. Veoma je neozbiljan i ne ponaša se kao Sanin (mnogo voli zabavu). Zbog ovoga ga Naruto zove "bezobrazni starče". Izgled Džeraja ima jako dugu bodljikavu kosu, koja mu pada preko ušiju. Dok je bio mlađi nosio je istu uniformu kao Oročimaru i Cunade. Kasnije ima crveni prsluk, na čelu štitnik sa rogovima, zelnkasto-sivu trenerku i duks. Ima čudne crvene "sandale". Sposobnosti Kao jedan od sanina Džeraja je veoma moćen nindža, on je na kage nivou i bio je nominovan za poziciju Hokagea ali ju je odbio. Tokom potrage za selom zvuka, Hanzaki i njegova banda su pali na kolena pred Džerajom kada su shvatili ko je on zapravo. Bio je sposoban da se ravnopravno bori sa Itačijem i Kisameom u prvom delu. Sem toga, bio je učitelj Minata Namikazea, koji je postao Četvrti Hokage. '''Tajdžicu Džeraja je bio vrlo vešt u tajdžicuu. Takođe je pokazao da poseduje veliku izdržljivost. Uspeo je da primi Dinamični Ulaz od Moćnog Gaja kao i direktan udarac Nagatovog džinovskog Bika. Bio je vrlo dobar u korišćenju oružja kao što su kameni mač i Šuriken Demonskog Vetra. Njegova fizička snaga se vidi kada su on i Gamabunta porazili zmiju na planini Mijaboku. Nindžicu Džeraja ima veliki arsenal ofanzivnih i defanzivnih tehnika nindžicua. Posmatrao je Minata kako koristi Rasengan i tako ga i sam naučio i doveo do zavidnog nivoa. Bio je u stanju da stvori največi oblik Rasengana kao i da mu doda čakra elemente. Od odbrambenih tehnika najznačajnija je Bodljikavi oklop(Hari Jizo) koji Džeraja koristi da se zamota u oklop od svoje bodljikave kose. Mogao je da koristi vatreni, vetroviti, zemljani i vodeni stil što čini veliki deo njegovog stila borbe.Kada uđe u Sejdž mod, moše da koristi više elemenata od jednom. Žablje tehnike Džeraja je zaštitni znak za žabe i zbog toga je dobi nadimak Žabac Mudrac '(''Gama Sennin). Mogao je da prizove sve vrste žaba sa planine Mijaboku sa lakoćom zbog velike količine čakre koju je posedovao. Bio je u stanju da se nosi sa Gamabuntom, koji je takozvani šef žabac i najjača žaba na planini Mijaboku. Kombinovao je Gamabuntino Žablje Ulje i svoj Vatreni stil da dobije Žablje Vatrene Lopte. Pored džicua prizivanja mogao je da uvede protivnika u zamku Žabljih Usta. Kada Džeraja zarobi protivnika ovom tehnikom uvlači ga u stomak kamene žabe koja će ga u jednom trenutku svariti i pojesti. Takođe je je mogao da iskoristi džicu da se sakrije unutar žabe i izađe po potrebi. '''Sendžicu Džeraja je godinama trenirao sendžicu na planini Mijaboku. Trening se isplatio i Džeraja je razvio svoj nesavršen Sejdž Mod. Kada Džeraja uđe u sejdž mod, pretvara se u zver nalik žabi što mu daje veliku fizičku snagu i brzinu. Ovo stanje je drugačije nego savršen sejdž mod(koji ima npr. Naruto) jer čakra i prirodna energija nisu u potpunosti usklađene pa se Džeraja ponaša kao zver. Međutim to u opšte ne utiče na njegovu snagu i moć. U Sejdž modu Džeraja može da se spoji sa Fukasakom i Šimom kao i da se razdvoji od njih. Takođe može da koristi razne napade sa Fukasakom i Šimom (kao što je Goemon). Takođe tada može da iskoristi jaču varijaciju Rasengana (Masivan Rasengan). Pored toga što postaje izuzetno vešt u Tajdžicuu (s obzirom na njegovu fizičku snagu, i brzinu), izuzetan u Nindžicuu (Žablje tehnike, Rasengan, napadi u Sejdž modu), on postaje i izuzetan u Gendžicuu (može da iskoristi Gendžicuu parlize, koji se prenosi preko zvuka. Koristi se tako što priziva Fukasaku i Šimu, i oni počinju da pevaju i ako uspeju dovoljno dugo da pevaju svoju pesmu, protivnik biva paralizan u tom Gendžicuu, i postaje slobodan za napad. Džeraja je ovim Gendžicuom pobedio Tri Staze Bola). Fuindžicu Džeraja je znao dosta toga o fuindžicuu. Mogao je da prepozna Oročimaruov petoznaki pečat i da ga poništi Oslobađanjem petoznakog pečata. Takođe je posedovao moć vatrenog pečaćenja kojom je zapečatio Itačijev Amaterasu u svitak. Napravio je pečat kojim je uspeo da smiri Kuraminu čakru unutar Naruta. Pregled priče Prvi deo Za vreme pauze između ispita Džeraja se vraća u selo i naleće na Naruta, koji se sprema za Čunin ispite. Džeraja otkriva lisicu u Narutu i pristaje da ga trenira. Tokom invazije i Džeraja pomaže nindžama lišća da poraze napadače.Posle smrti trećeg Hokagea, Džeraja kreće u potragu za Cunade, da bi je postavili za Hokagea. Sa sobom vodi Naruta.Tokom potrage oni naleću na povredjenog Oročimarua, koji traži Cunade zbog njenih isceliteljskih moći. Džeraja kao i Oročimaru nije u mogućnosti da koristi svoje pune moći. Ipak zahvaljujući Narutu i Cunade, zlikovac se povukao. Zatim, kada su Itači i Kisame napali Selo, on je stupio u borbu sa njima, i uhvatio ih u Zamku Žabljih Usana, ali je Itači iskoristio Amaterasu da pobegne. Posle bezuspešng pokušaja da se Saske Učiha zaustavi i vrati u selo, Džeraja vodi Naruta sa sobom, kako bi ga pripremio za borbu sa Akackijima, koje su sreli prilikom svoje potrage za Cunade. Drugi deo Dve ipo godine kasnije Džeraja i Naruto se vraćaju u selo. Džeraja koristi svoju mrežu špijuna i doušnika da predvidi korake Akackija. Džeraja konačno otkriva položaj vodje Akackija Pejna. On rešava da ga uhvati. Odlazi u Selo Kiše i pravi klopku u kojoj hvata dva čunina. On ih zarobljava u svojoj žabi. Kada čunini odbiju da mu kažu informacije Džeraja izvlači pero i jednog od njih muči golicanjem. Pošto ovaj trik nije upalio, Džeraja ga pretvara u žabu. Drugi odmah otkriva sve što zna o Pejnu, ispostavlja se da je on odgovoran za Hanzovu smrt, i da ga smatraju Bogom. Džeraja kreće kroz Selo i nailazi na Konan, devojku iz grupe siročića koje je trenirao. Ona ga napada svojim papirima, ali se on brani Vatrenim Stilom, a zatim je izbegava. Dalje je hvata pomoću kose i zarobljava. Međutim pojavljuje se Pejn. On stupa u borbu sa Džerajom prizvavši Kameleona. Džeraja za borbu priziva žabu. Taj Kameleon ima sposobnost da bude nevidljiv, ali Džeraja koristi Barijeru Nindžicua, da ga oseti. Džeraja primećuje nešto, ali to je ispao samo Troglavi Pas koji je prizvan za borbu. Pošto žerli da uđe u Sejdž Mod, Džeraja je prinuđen da ne rastavlja ruke dok ne skupi energiju za Sejdž Mod. Gamaken ima poteškoće u borbi sa ovim psom, koji ima sposobnost da se deli an više ogromnih pasa, Džeraja sve to rešava tako što rastavlju ruke i priziva Zamku Žabljih Usana da svari sve kučiće. Međutim pnovo mora da prikuplja energiju. Pejn priziva pticu za borbu koja ispaljuje bombe, ali ju je Džeraja nadmudrio i pobedio jednim Vatrenim Stilom. Zatim je prizvan ogroman nsorog, koga je Džeraja uspeo da pobedi. Konačno ulazi u Sejdž Mod sa još dva žabe na ramenima, Fukasakom i Šimom. Šima oseti gde se nalazi kameleon, a Fukasaka ga ubija. Pejn priziva još tri tela za borbu. Džeraja ih tada napada svojim Sejdž Umetnšću: Goemonom, ali jedno telo skro apsrbuje napad. Zatim koristi Masivan Rasengan i ponovo je njegov napad apsorbovan. Napada ga drugo telo, ali ga Džeraja udara po očima i blokira mu vid, međutim kada je to isto tel napao pomoću igli svoje kose, ono je uspelo da se odbrani iako ga nije videlo. Džeraja tada shvata da svi imaju iste oči i vide sve što i onaj drugi. Tada Džeraja stupa u beg dok ne smisli strategiju. Usput izjavljuje kako će Nindžicu biti apsorbovan, a glupo je boriti se fizički. Zato odlučuju da iskoriste gendžicu. Džeraja zadržava dva tela, a ono što ne vidi udara, tada svi upadaju u gendžicu paralize, i Džeraja ih probada. Misleći da je pobedio odlazi, ali mu jedno telo prilazi sa leđa i otkida mu ruku, i vraća ostala tela. Dalje Tokom borbe Pejn priziva još šest ljudi koji svi poput njega imaju narandžastu kosu i prisinge, kao i Rinegan. Džeraja zna da je Pejn Nagato, ali on ima Rinegan, a telo koje pred njim stoji je Jahiko. Džeraja se krije (tada pobeđuje telo koje je zaduženo za prizivanja) i rešava da pobegne ali ga Pejnovi napadaju i probadaju čakra sečivima. Džeraja konačno shvata da su svi članovi Pejn rikudoa ustvari nindže kojke je sreo i šalje poruku šifrovanu na ledjima žabe u Selo lišća. Džeraja je prvi koji je shvatio da je pravi Pejn sasvim drugde. Potom pada u vode Amegakura, i shvata da je vodio promašen život, ali je takodje bio onaj koji je stimulisao druge da se trude. Zanimljivosti * Džeraja i Cunade napisano jedno uz druga znači ljudbav mladog groma. *Džerajin trening Naruta je sličan treningu Pikoloa i Gohana iz Zmajeve kugle. Pikolo je koristio slične surove metode, da probudi kod Gohana moć, tako što ga je bacio na stenu, a ovaj je razneo stenu, kao što je Džeraja bacio naruta sa litice da kod njega probudi emocije straha i stvori nagon za preživljavanje, kako bi iskoristio moć Devetorepe lisice Kurame. * Nagato nije uspeo da vrati Džeraju u život jer je njegovo telo potoulo na dno mora u selu kiše. Kabuto ga nije oživeo tokom Četvrtog Svetskog Šinobi Rata zato sto je mogao da se odupre dzicua reanimacije. * Dzeraja koristi svoju kosu u cilju samoodbrane zarobljavanjem protivnika i taj potez se zove Umetnost Besnog Lava. * Prema knjizi podataka: ** Džerajin hobi je bilo šunjanje u ženskom kupatilu. ** Džeraja je želeo borbu sa Narutom Uzumakijem. ** Njegova omiljena hrana je bio luk iz turšije sa japanskim bosiljkom i karaage-pečena piletina, dok je njegova najmanje omiljena hrana kivi i gratin (hrana prelivena sirom, a posle otopljeno u pećnici). ** Džeraja je zvanično završio ukupno 1,839 misija: 58 D-rank, 345 C-rank, 684 B-rank, 614 A-rank, 138 S-rank. Sa ovom procenom završetka misija, on je lik sa najviše završenih misija u celom Naruto serijalu. * Džerja je poput Cunade i Oročimarua lik iz mita o Džeraji Galantnom. U priči Džeraja je žablji mađijaš, koji se oženio sa princezom Cunade(mađijašicom puževa golaća). Oročimaru je bio njihov sledbenik kojeg je iskvarila zmijska mađija. * Kišimoto je Džeraju nacrtao po ugledu Kornjačinog Vrača iz Zmajeve kugle. * Svi Džerajini učenici(Minato, Naruto, Konan, Jahiko i Nagato) su postali vođe svog sela. Category:Likovi Category:Protagonista Category:Sanin